Etta's Journey
by zeusfluff
Summary: A retrospective of Etta's journey into adulthood through Peter and Olivia. Non-Observer timeline.


**Etta's Journey**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. Summary: A retrospective of Etta's journey into adulthood as seen by Peter and Olivia. Non-Observer timeline.

Date Started: 2/8/13. Date Finished: 2/8/13. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

Etta's journey began the day in the hospital when Olivia uttered three words to

Peter:

"Peter, I'm pregnant."

The smile that spread across his face was one of pure joy, such excitement. All the

fear that Olivia had felt earlier when the doctor confirmed what she'd suspected had

simply melted away and a new different kind of happiness filled her entire body and

down to her soul's core. A new life was safely tucked away inside Olivia, and Peter was

proud to say this was his child.

Peter reveled in the glow that Olivia's pregnancy brought. He was at the mercy of

her every whim. Through all the cravings she'd had, the one that amused him and

sickened him was glazed donuts with bacon topped on them. She couldn't resist them.

"How can you eat those? Sweet and salty don't exactly work. But I'll take the bacon. Can

never get enough of that."

Peter got misty-eyed the first time he saw Etta on the 3D Sonogram machine. He'd

counted several times, her ten tiny fingers and toes and marvelled at what facial

features he could make out. They'd posted their first scan of their little girl on the

refrigerator door. The two imagined what the baby's eye color would be. A green or

gray, or maybe a mixed of them both to form hazel. It wasn't until their second scan that everything was really starting to settle in. Olivia was the first to utter the words

after the Sonogram technician did. Her fingers brushing the screen, her watery smile

gave away the overwhelming feeling of love that now swelled in her heart and soul.

"We're having a girl. I can't believe it."

Peter's hand splayed across her stomach protectively. This was real, and this was

now. The night of September 13th, 2012 marked the beginnings of Etta's entrance into

the world. Labor lasted 48 hours, through the screams and the pain, Peter never left

Olivia's side. And when he saw their little miracle emerge into the world screaming and

red the emotions began to assert themselves. Love was the biggest one. Etta was the

most beautiful sight Peter and Olivia had ever seen. Their love for Etta grew as they

watched her grow. They witnessed her roll over for the first time, her first smile, her

first laugh. Her laugh lit up the room. Learning to crawl made Peter proud. Her favorite

first food was strained Squash. To Olivia's dissappointment, when Etta learned to walk,

she went to Peter first. But when she learned to speak her first word was mama.

They endured every bump and bruise life threw at them. When Etta was 6 she fell

off her two-wheeler so many times. But she made it. Peter endured the fights between

pre-teen Etta about staying up late. But it was the test of trust when Etta was 16. She

started seeing the bad boy at her high school. He rode a motorcycle, smoked and

drank. They were only together two months before they broke it off. More Etta than

Eric. He'd become controlling and had tried to lead her to a back bedroom at a wild

party one night. She'd smacked him hard and ran from the house.

The next day, she spent crying in her mother's arms. Olivia, sage wisdom at the

ready, sat on the bed with Etta and brushed her hair.

"What would've happened if he'd taken advantage of you honey?"

Etta had given Olivia a tearful glance.

"I would've been the hot topic at school. Believe me mama, I have no intention of

becoming a teen mom."

Olivia and Etta had many talks about taking risks. But it was Etta who always made

the right choice. Peter and Olivia were nevermore proud than when Etta crossed the

stage at 18 to collect her high school diploma. They were even prouder when she

became a doctor. Probably the proudest parents on the Eastern Seaboard. She was

Henrietta Jane Dunham-Bishop and she wasn't going to let any body tell her who she

was.

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! I had a really good version of this, but somehow it got sent to the black hole of oblivion.


End file.
